


Let me break you

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Cuddling, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just a lot of sex lol, ya know...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: This book is pure Connor smut. He was (and still is) my favorite character. but yes, I continue making books even tho I can't keep up with any of them.





	Let me break you

yeaaahhhh I might switched it up. I might do first person one story then second the next and then third. I don't know why tho... first and second person seems more interactive but I'm also pretty talented at writing in third person... so please forgive me.


End file.
